The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Asclepias plant, botanically known as Asclepias curassavica, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Charlotte's Blush’.
The new Asclepias was discovered as a sport of an Asclepias curassavica in the Inventor's butterfly farm garden in Brooker, Fla. in the spring of 2012, and differs from the parent Asclepias curassavica in the presence of variegated leaves and seed pods in shades of green, cream, beige, and yellow that also exhibit tinges of pink coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings taken at the butterfly farm garden in Brooker, Fla. in the spring of 2012. Several hundred plants of the new cultivar were grown from stem cuttings for over a year and several generations. This continued propagation has shown that the unique characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type via cuttings in successive generations.